


A Doe, A Deer, A Female Reindeer!?

by DojyaaanBear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Chopper-centric, Fluff, everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojyaaanBear/pseuds/DojyaaanBear
Summary: After a sudden attack on the Merry something weird is happening to Chopper. he wakes up feeling a little... lighter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Doe, A Deer, A Female Reindeer!?

It all started as a normal day for the straw hats.  
SO WHY COULDN'T IT STAY LIKE THAT! 

Chopper had woken with a start when he heard things moving in the dark. No one usually moved his medicines, unless they were grabbing it for him. "HEY WHAT ARE YO-" he stopped just now realizing that none of his crew was that... small. They were only slighty taller than his brain point."AAH!" he screamed. Chopper dashed out of the medical cabin, out onto deck only to see a dozen more people all looking searching the deck. "INTRUDERS!" he screamed. He thought brook was lookout tonight! 

The entire crew stared at him before sweat dropping. "A TANUKI!?" "I'M A REINDEER, BASTARDS! INTRUDERS SOMEONE HELP!" He screamed before he heard someone laughing.

"It wont work yeehee. I soundproofed this entire deck!" A man appeared rubbing his beard. he was tall! as tall as Franky! "I'm the Captain of this crew but that doesn't matter to you Sick him boys!" The entire crew rushed chopper. Thinking fast, he whipped out a rumble ball. Chopper went to jumping point, and launched over them. When he was directly above them he switched to heavy point to destroy some of them. 

He quickly turned to swipe at the people still behind them when, he suddenly got hit by something and turned back into brain point "Wha-" He was cut off with a kick to his snout that sent him rolling, to the side of the ship lying in the grass. "Shit this isnt good!" He thought. He switched back to jumping point and launched himself over to the back of the ship. While in the air he was surprised to see Sanji and Brook fighting more pirates.

"You bastards are interrupting Nami-swans midnight snack!" he Yelled as he delivered an axe kick to one of the final pirates. Chopper noticed a thin film approaching him as he soared was in the air. "SANJI! BROOK!" He yelled but they didn't even turn. He realized the film was the soundproofing. So a devil fruit user was here! He cried even louder, not caring about the blood that went flying "SOMEONE HELP!" He tried to reach out, before he was suddenly ripped from the air, and back in his brain point in front of the tall guy.

He reared his foot back. He felt a beam hit him, but nothing happened. H needed to focus! "G-GUARD POINT!" he called, but nothing happened. He tried to use his arms to block the attack, but he wasn't strong enough. His chin rocked upwards as his hooves left the deck once again as he felt a fist pummel his face. He bounced against the deck towards the helm. He looked up as he heard the crew shuffling. Walking down the deck was The big man and a smaller guy. The guy from the med cabin! "I was going to kill you little deer boy, but since you piqued my interest ill give you a choice!" He said happily. he was grinning ear to ear "I am the captain of this crew! We are the Septum pirates and my devil fruit is the Henko henko no mi! I can change anything about you physically!"

"Why are you telling me this!?" Chopper hollered. "So you can trust me when i say, join my crew" he pointed his sword at Chopper. Has he had that this entire time? "Or die!" The entire crew laughed and Chopper saw red. "NEVER! YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE WRONG CREW!" "So be it then." He swung his sword down to Chopper before it was stopped by another blade. "ZORO!" Chopper cried as the captain hopped away, Zoro stepped in front of Chopper "GATTLING!" He heard as he saw many pirates go flying into the ocean "Z-Zoro I cant move." He tried not to notice the black spots in his vision or the fact he was fighting to stay awake. Why was he so tired?

He didn't catch what Zoro said but, he noticed as he jumped away that Robin came to stay by him instead. "You may rest now doctor." He was asleep before she finished her sentence


End file.
